Not in Vain
by wasabi2
Summary: Ein letzter Wunsch... Diese fic ist entstanden, nachdem ich In Vain von Styko gelesen hab. Ich hab mir die Grundsituation geborgt, , aber ein anderes pairing genommen (Lysop - Zorro). Mildes shonen ai.


Not in Vain (heisst so, weil mich Stykos fic "In Vain" dazu inspiriert hat. Thx, Styko!)  
  
One Piece fanfic starring Lysop und Zorro.  
  
Es ist völlig egal, von wem Lysop und Zorro da angegriffen wurden, oder wo die anderen sind. Wichtig ist die Situation, die das ergibt.  
  
Zorro ist mitten in einem Schwertkampf, als Lysop hinter ihm loskreischt.  
  
Lysop: Achtung, Zorro! Da oben! Zwischen den Felsen!  
  
Zorro (über die Schulter): Bleib hinter mir, Lysop!  
  
Lysop springt vor und schießt mit seiner Steinschleuder. Im selben Moment knallen sechs Schüsse hintereinander. Einer zischt über Zorros Schulter. Lysop wird vom Einschlag der anderen fünf herumgewirbelt wie eine Lumpenpuppe und bleibt schreiend am Boden liegen. . Zorro stößt seinem Gegner das Schwert in die Brust und dreht sich um. Lysop wälzt sich am Boden, die Hände auf den Bauch gepresst. Über ihnen fällt ein Körper die Felsen hinunter, ein Gewehr klappert hinterdrein. Zorro wirft einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann, der die Felsen hinuntergestürzt ist. Er ist tot. Lysop hat ihn mit einer gläsernen Murmel ins Auge getroffen, das kam einem Kopfschuss gleich. Die Gefahr ist erst einmal vorüber. Aber Lysop schreit und schreit und schreit. Auf seiner braunen Latzhose sind fünf blutige Einschusslöcher. Zorro ist kein Experte für Schusswunden, aber das sieht hoffnungslos aus.  
  
Lysop: ZORROOO! ICH STERBE!  
  
Zorro (betroffen, aber mit erzwungener Ruhe): Ja. Tust du.  
  
Lysop windet sich am Boden, versucht aufzustehen und kann nicht. Seine Füße wühlen hilflos Staub auf und zwischen seinen verkrampften Fingern quillt viel zu viel Blut hervor.  
  
Lysop: NEEEEIIIIIN! ICH WILL NICHT! ICH HAB ANGST! ZORROOO!  
  
Zorro kniet sich neben ihn, nimmt ihn in den Arm und presst seinen Kopf an die Brust.  
  
Zorro (versucht, Lysop zu beruhigen): Lysop, nun komm runter! Reiß dich zusammen! Ich bin ja da. Tief durchatmen, okay? Geht das?  
  
Lysop krallt seine blutigen Finger in Zorros T-Shirt. Langsam wird sein Schreien zu leisem Wimmern. Zorro redet weiter beruhigend auf Lysop ein und versucht, mit Lysops Schärpe und Kopftuch die Blutung zu stillen, aber ohne viel Erfolg.  
  
Lysop (panisch): Ich will nicht, ich will nicht, ich will nicht....  
  
Zorro (freundlich): Wer will das schon... das ist okay.  
  
Lysop (fassungslos): Spinnst du? Blödmann! ARSCHLOCH!! AAARGH...  
  
Zorro (ruhig): Hast du Schmerzen?  
  
Lysop nickt mit verzerrtem Gesicht  
  
Zorro: Das geht vorbei. Wenn's ganz schlimm wird, denk dran, das ist nicht für immer.  
  
Lysop zittert am ganzen Leib. Unter seiner Sonnenbräune ist sein Gesicht aschfahl geworden.  
  
Lysop (zähneklappernd): Es ist so kalt hier...  
  
Zorro (gleichmütig): Weil du viel Blut verlierst. Da wird einem kalt von.  
  
Zorros unerschütterliche Ruhe hat ihren Effekt auf Lysop.  
  
Lysop (angstvoll, aber nicht mehr panisch): Zorro, was passiert jetzt? Was wird mit mir geschehen?  
  
Zorro: Keine Ahnung. Ich bleib bei dir. Bis es dir besser geht. Oder... bis du den letzten Schritt alleine machst. Und du wirst ihn mit Würde machen, klar? Wie der tapfere Krieger, der du sein willst. Da werd ich für sorgen.  
  
Lysop (nicht mehr wütend, nur wehmütig): Du Spinner.  
  
Zorro: Weißt du noch, wie Sanji den Spruch gemacht hat, über Kirschblüten im Septemberwind? Das war nur halb blöd von ihm. Die Sache mit Kirschblüten ist, die welken nicht. Die sind da, in voller Schönheit und dann kommt ein Windhauch und überall ist rosa Konfetti und weg sind sie.  
  
Lysop (verständnislos): Ja, und?  
  
Zorro: Wenn man's schafft, so zu gehen, das ist schön. Auf der Schwertkampfschule haben sie uns beigebracht, dass man immer dran denken soll, es kann jeden Moment passieren und wenn es so passiert, dann ist es okay.  
  
Lysop (fällt zurück in Wut und Panik): Also... ich weiß nicht... nee... das ist doch Irrsinn. So'n Schwertkämpferscheiß! Ich will ÜBERHAUPT nicht! VERSTEHST DU?!  
  
Zorro (die Ruhe selbst): Das ist das, was ich dir dazu sagen kann. Aber es ist deins. Das ist der eine Moment, der ganz allein dir gehört. Sonst niemandem. Mach was draus.  
  
Schweigen, nur durchbrochen von Lysops Stöhnen  
  
Lysop (nach langem Nachdenken): Wie das wohl ist, sterben? Also, in echt? Ohne das Kirschblütenzeugs?  
  
Zorro: Ich glaub nicht, dass es schlimm ist. Aber letztendlich weiß das keiner. Woher auch?  
  
Lysop (zupft an Zorros T-Shirt und zieht es ihm über die linke Schulter, wo eine lange Narbe beginnt um sich bis zur rechten Hüfte weiterzuziehen.): Na ja, aber du... als du da... beinah wärst du doch...  
  
Zorro (zieht das T-Shirt wieder hoch): Ach, das. Ja, eben. Das ging so schnell. Ich hab kaum was gemerkt. Ein Schwert wie das von ihm, das ist so scharf, du spürst den Schnitt nicht. Es war nur wie wenn du gegen eine Betonwand rennst. Ich hab nicht mal mehr mitgekriegt, wie ich ins Wasser gefallen bin. Mein letzter Gedanke war nicht ‚das ist das Ende', oder ‚seh ich damit cool aus', der war ‚ich kann mein Schwert nicht mehr halten, hoffentlich fällt es nicht über Bord'.  
  
Nachher war's übel, da hatte ich Salzwasser in der Nase und Blut im Mund und bloß den Arm zu heben hat mich alle Kraft der Welt gekostet. Vorher war auch übel. Aber das war das Leben, das übel war, nicht der Tod, verstehste?  
  
Und dann warst du da und die beiden Knalltüten...  
  
Lysop: Hey, ich dachte, das sind deine Freunde?  
  
Zorro: Sind sie auch. Aber trotzdem sind es Knalltüten. Scheint mein Karma zu sein, dass ich immer Knalltüten zu Freunden hab.  
  
Lysop: Und ich, bin ich auch eine Knalltüte?  
  
Zorro (grinst): Sicher bist du ne Knalltüte.  
  
Lysop (seufzt): Schon klar...  
  
Zorro (ironisch, aber auch voller Bewunderung): Hey, komm, mit einer Steinschleuder gegen ein sechsschüssiges Gewehr anzutreten, das ist eine Knalltütenaktion.  
  
(bitter): Deshalb hab ich was gegen Schusswaffen. Ist was für Feiglinge. Egal, wie gut du bist oder wie tapfer, so ein Idiot hinterm Felsen, zwanzig Meter weg, knallt dich nieder.  
  
Lysop (kleinlaut): Ja... drum hab ich wohl eine Steinschleuder... wie'n Feigling.  
  
Zorro (erschrocken darüber, wie Lysop ihn missverstanden hat): Aaach, Lysop, jetzt komm bloß von diesem Baum runter!  
  
Lysop (schüchtern): Glaubst du mir das... ich fand dich so toll, von Anfang an, du hast nie Angst...  
  
Zorro (seufzt): Ach je...  
  
Zorro überlegt. Das Naheliegendste wäre zu sagen „Quatsch, ich hab auch oft Angst", aber das stimmt nicht. Im Kampf und angesichts des Todes ist Zorro tatsächlich furchtlos, da weiß er genau, was zu tun ist. Es gibt zwei, drei Dinge, vor denen er wirklich Angst hat, und immer wenn er ihnen begegnet ist, fand er das Gefühl scheußlich. Er fragt sich, wie das wohl ist, Lysop zu sein und immer zwischen Selbstüberschätzung und Panik hin und her zu schwanken und seine Hochachtung vor dem angstgeschüttelten, sterbenden kleinen Kerl wächst. Seine Trauer auch.  
  
Zorro (beschwichtigend): Darum geht's doch gar nicht, kuck mal, das ist keine Kunst... was zu machen, OBWOHL man Angst hat, das ist viel schwerer...  
  
Lysop (mit Tränen in den Augen): Und du hast mir geholfen und du hast mich mit euch mitfahren lassen...  
  
Zorro (nachdenklich): Ja, stimmt. Das war das einzige Mal.  
  
Lysop: Was denn?  
  
Zorro: Dass ich das entschieden hab. Du kennst doch Ruffy, glaubst du, der fragt mich? Der fragt ja nicht mal die Leute selber, ob sie wollen oder nicht, der rennt los und zerrt sie in seine Bande rein. Meinst du, ich hätte mir so jemand wie Sanji ausgesucht? Diese Nervensäge? Oder Nami? Miss Unreliable Greedy Bitch? Ich meine, irgendwie sind sie schon okay, ich mag sie, nur, aussuchen....  
  
Lysop: Aber mich... ?  
  
Zorro: Ja. Dich schon.  
  
Lysop tastet nach Zorros Hand. Zorro spürt Lysops blutverschmierte Finger auf seinen und erwidert seinen Händedruck.  
  
Schweigen. Man hört nur Lysops mühsames Atemholen.  
  
Lysop (nachdenklich): Weißt du was schade ist...  
  
Zorro: Was denn?  
  
Lysop: ... jetzt werd ich nie ein tapferer Krieger werden.  
  
Zorro: Das bist du doch schon längst.  
  
Lysop (kläglich): Mach dich nicht lustig. Bitte.  
  
Zorro: Wirklich. Im Ernst. Du hast es immer schon drauf gehabt, unter all deinem Getue.  
  
Weißt du, als ich klein war, da hab ich mal eine Geschichte gelesen, von einem kleinen Mädchen, die folgt immer einer gelben Straße und will... ja, was will sie eigentlich... ich glaub, sie will nach Hause... und dann gibt's Hexen und geflügelte Affen, all so Zeugs, was es nicht gibt...  
  
Lysop: Geflügelte Affen gibt's doch.  
  
Zorro (traurig, Lysops Lügen werden ihm fehlen): Klar gibt's die, Lysop.  
  
Also, das kleine Mädchen trifft dann alle möglichen Leute, die mitkommen und die suchen alle irgendwas, da ist so ein Kerl ganz aus Blech und eine Vogelscheuche und ein Löwe...  
  
Lysop krümmt sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen und klammert sich an Zorro.  
  
Lysop (hysterisch): Das tut so weh... Zorro, hilf mir!  
  
Zorro (ist selber erschrocken und versucht, Lysop zu beruhigen): Shhhh, Lysop, keine Panik. Komm, erzähl mir von geflügelten Affen.  
  
Lysop (erst stockend, dann selber vom Fluss der Geschichte mitgerissen, möglicherweise schon in Fieberträume abgleitend): Affen mit Flügeln... ja, also... die gibt's da, wo ich herkomme. Echt. Hoch oben, in den Felsen. Die haben mich mal im Flug gepackt und mitgenommen, in ihre Felsenhöhlen. Und da war so ein alter Oberaffe, der hatte einen grünen Juwel auf der Stirn, wie'n drittes Auge und der wollte vom mir wissen, wie er so cool wie'n Mensch sein kann. Na ja, und da hab ich gesagt, ich hab was ganz Cooles und hab ein paar Kracher rausgeholt und angezündet und hingeschmissen.  
  
Zorro (grinst): Und, seitdem schmeißen die Affen da Kracher aus den Höhlen?  
  
Lysop (albern kichernd, aber das Lachen tut ihm weh): Nein, die haben einen totalen Schrecken gekriegt. Die haben Angst vor Feuer, weißt du? Und dann hab ich dem ollen Oberaffen eins über den Kopf gehauen und sein grünes Augenjuwel ist runtergefallen und ich hab's eingesteckt und dann bin ich abgehauen, zwanzigtausend Meilen tief die Felsen runter und ich hab's Kaya geschenkt.  
  
Zorro: Ach, so, für Kaya. Der du immer Geschichten erzählt hast, weil sie krank war.  
  
Lysop (hat sich wieder etwas erholt und die Schmerzen scheinen nachgelassen zu haben): Es war eine grüne Glasscherbe, die ich am Strand gefunden hab. Die werden angeschwemmt wie Muscheln und die sind dann ganz rund und glatt abgeschliffen, vom Meer, und sie funkeln im flachen Wasser. Richtig schön. Wie Juwelen.  
  
Zorro: Ja, solche hab ich auch gesammelt, als ich klein war. Manchmal findet man auch blaue, die sind am schönsten, aber sehr selten.  
  
Ich hab meine auch an jemand verschenkt.  
  
Lysop: An wen denn? An Ruffy?  
  
Zorro: Nein, das war viel früher. Ein Mädchen, das ich kannte.  
  
Lysop: Mochtest du sie gern?  
  
Zorro: Ach, wir haben die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, uns mit Holzschwertern zu verprügeln. Sie mich, genau gesagt. Aber als sie dann tot war...  
  
Lysop: Och, schade. Ne traurige Geschichte.  
  
Zorro: Ja, kann sein. Das passiert halt. Das Buch war eins von ihren, ich hatte so was nicht.  
  
Lysop: Welches Buch?  
  
Zorro: Na, was ich dir erzählen wollte. Mit dem kleinen Mädchen und der gelben Straße und dem Löwen.  
  
Lysop (hustet Blut): Au ja, Geschichten sind gut, erzähl mir eine.  
  
Zorro: Das waren diese vier Leute und der kleine Hund und die suchten alle was.  
  
Lysop (kuschelt sich an Zorros Schulter und freut sich auf die Geschichte): Was denn?  
  
Zorro: Jeder was anderes. Seins halt. Wie das so ist. Und der Löwe, weißt du, der Löwe war feige, das wusste nur keiner, weil er halt ein Löwe war. Und er wollte Mut haben. Und dann haben sie alle möglichen Sachen erlebt und dann kamen sie zu dem weisen alten Zauberer, der ihnen alles das gibt, was sie suchen.  
  
Lysop (lauscht gespannt): Hey, cool!  
  
Zorro: Und der Löwe sagt, gib mir Mut. Und der Zauberer sagt, den hast du doch, kuck mal, du hast gegen die Flügelaffen gekämpft und du bist ins Schloss der Hexe reingegangen und du hast das kleine Mädchen gerettet, das macht doch nur einer, der Mut hat, was willst du denn noch von mir?  
  
Lysop (enttäuscht): Ach so? Ist ja langweilig.  
  
Zorro: Als ich klein war, hab ich das auch gedacht, ich wollte, dass er irgendwas kriegt, ein Amulett oder ein magisches Schwert, aber mittlerweile hab ich's begriffen.  
  
Mein Schwertmeister hat immer gesagt: ‚Der Weg ist das Ziel', verstehste?  
  
Lysop (nickt langsam und zögernd): Glaub schon...  
  
Zorro: Also, ich glaub, du bist schon lange da, wo du hinwillst, was willst du denn noch mehr machen als mit einer Kindermurmel einen Scharfschützen runterholen? Glaubst du, ich kann das?  
  
Lysop (niedergeschlagen): Ja, okay...trotzdem... schade, wenn der Weg so kurz ist.  
  
Zorro (achselzuckend): Ja. Ist es. Aber Hauptsache, er führt dich dahin, wo du hinwolltest.  
  
Schweigen  
  
Lysop (zögernd): Da ist noch was, das hab ich mich nie getraut....  
  
Er versucht, Zorros Kopf zu sich hinunterzuziehen.  
  
Zorro versteht, was er will und lacht hilflos.  
  
Zorro: Ach nee, Lysop, komm... echt?  
  
Lysop: Echt. Küss mich.  
  
Zorro: Na, schön.  
  
Er küsst Lysop flüchtig auf die Lippen.  
  
Lysop: Richtig.  
  
Zorro (unsicher): Na, wer weiß denn, ob ich's richtig mache, ist ja nicht, wie wenn ich mich da auskennen würde...  
  
Lysop (ungeduldig): Du weißt doch, was ich meine!  
  
Zorro: Na gut, ich probier's.  
  
Dieser Kuss ist lang, intensiv und macht beiden viel Freude.  
  
Lysop (kommt zu Atem): Nochmal!  
  
Zorro (lächelt): Okay. Macht Spaß.  
  
Der zweite Kuss ist schon weniger unsicher und macht noch mehr Freude.  
  
Zorro (besorgt): Du, Lysop, deine Nase biegt sich so, wenn ich nah dran bin, tut das nicht weh?  
  
Lysop (zieht behutsam mit dem Finger Zorros Augenbraue nach): Nee, gar nicht.  
  
Zorro (küsst ihn auf die Nasenspitze): Dann ist es ja gut.  
  
Magst du das?  
  
Er knabbert an Lysops Ohrläppchen. Lysop schüttelt sich in einem Anfall von Kichern und Husten. Zorro hört erschrocken auf.  
  
Lysop (kichert): Das kitzelt... nee, mach weiter, das ist lustig... aber nicht so dolle...  
  
Er streichelt Zorros kurzes Stoppelhaar.  
  
Lysop: Weißt du, ich wollte immer mal deine Haare anfassen, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn die so kurz sind. Wie ne Zahnbürste. Aber viel weicher.  
  
Zorro (flüstert ihm ins Ohr): Das fühlt sich schön an. Wenn du das machst.  
  
Eigentlich hab ich die so kurz, damit mich im Kampf keiner dran festhalten und umreißen kann. Hab mir nie Gedanken gemacht, wie sich das anfasst.  
  
Schon verrückt, du und ich...  
  
Lysop (kichert): Och, findest du? Du kennst doch die Geschichten über Schiffsbesatzungen auf hoher See...  
  
Zorro (fährt ihm zärtlich durch das krause Haar): Was für welche? Komm, Lysop, erzähl mir Geschichten...  
  
Lysop (blinzelt ihm schlau zu): Also, Matrosen, wenn so ne Seereise lange dauert, die...  
  
Lysop will zu einer Geschichte ansetzen und wird von einer erneuten Schmerzwelle überrollt.  
  
Lysop (keuchend): S-sorry... keine Zeit mehr... dafür ist der Weg zu kurz...  
  
Er klammert sich an Zorro und küsst ihn noch einmal hastig. Dieser Kuss schmeckt nach Blut, aber das ist Zorro egal. Er weiß, es wird der letzte sein.  
  
Lysop (voller Angst): Zorro, geh nicht weg!  
  
Zorro (drückt ihn an sich): Keine Angst, ich bleib bei dir! So lange du willst. Und wenn du spürst, du musst gehen, dann geh...  
  
Lysop (halluzinierend und mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung vor seinen Augen): Hey, alles ganz grün hier... wie deine Haare... wie Affenaugen... und blau... du hast Recht, Zorro, es gibt auch blaue... weißt du was... ich geh und... ich... ich... bring dir ein Affenauge... ein blaues...  
  
Lysops Kopf fällt gegen Zorros Schulter. Zorro hält Lysops reglosen Körper noch einen Moment fest, das Gesicht in Lysops wuscheligem Haar vergraben. Dann lässt er ihn behutsam zu Boden sinken. Er ist ratlos, was er nun tun soll. Schließlich nimmt er sein Kopftuch und breitet es über Lysops Gesicht aus. Eine unbestimmte Zeit sitzt er mit gesenktem Kopf neben dem reglosen Körper seines Freundes. Dann hört er Schritte und geht ihnen langsam entgegen. Es ist Nami.  
  
Nami: Zorro? Du siehst mal wieder richtig Scheiße aus.  
  
Zorro (matt): Ja, Super. Toll. So einen Spruch kann ich jetzt gerade gebrauchen.  
  
Nami: Hast du dich wieder mal heldenhaft zerhacksäbeln lassen?  
  
Zorro (begreift jetzt, dass sie sein blutverschmiertes T-Shirt meint): Ach so. Nein. Lysop.  
  
Nami: WAS?  
  
Zorro (leise): Lysop hat sich heldenhaft niederschießen lassen.  
  
Nami (entsetzt): NEIN! Doch nicht Lysop!  
  
Zorro (dumpf): Warum nicht Lysop? Warum überhaupt irgendwer?  
  
Nami kauert neben Lysop nieder und schweigt lange. Dann eher beiläufig:  
  
Nami: Ohne das Tuch kann er sicher besser atmen.  
  
Zorro: WAS?!  
  
Nami: Na, schau doch, da, über seiner Nase. Es bewegt sich. Nur ein bisschen. Aber immerhin.  
  
Zorro zieht hastig das Tuch weg und stopft es in die Hosentasche.  
  
Nami (schafft es, ihre Erleichterung hinter einer sehr zweckorientiert- coolen Fassade verschwinden zu lassen): Komm, fass mit an, wir bringen ihn aufs Schiff. Mein Ruderboot liegt da drüben.  
  
(bemerkt Zorros stumme Fassungslosigkeit, packt ihn an den Schultern und schüttelt ihn): Zorro! Wach auf! Es ist in Ordnung! Alles wird gut! Er wird's schaffen, glaub mir!  
  
Auf dem Schiff. Lysop ist aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht. Seine Wunden sind verbunden und Nami räumt eine Untertasse mit fünf blutigen Gewehrkugeln weg.  
  
Nami: Nie wieder. Mit zwei Häkelnadeln und einer Haarschneideschere, ich fass es nicht. Ich will endlich mal einen Arzt an Bord haben.  
  
Sanji (teilnahmsvoll): Wie geht's dir?  
  
Ruffy (aufgeregt): Und was ist passiert?  
  
Lysop (zögernd): Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich so was traue...  
  
Zorro zuckt zusammen und wird rot bis an seine grünen Haarwurzeln. Verzweifelt macht er Lysop Zeichen, den Mund zu halten.  
  
Lysop (kommt langsam in Fahrt): ... der Typ hatte ein Gewehr und ich hab ihn mit der Schleuder erwischt. Sonst hätte er Zorro einfach niedergeknallt.  
  
Zorro (hat sich wieder gefangen): Na ja, er hat DICH einfach niedergeknallt.  
  
Lysop: Ich hab gedacht, das war's.  
  
Zorro (leise): Ich auch.  
  
Nami: Echt, ihr habt gedacht, Lysop stirbt? Die ganze Zeit? Das ist hart.  
  
Zorro: Und, Lysop, war's hart?  
  
Lysop (mit träumerischem Blick zu Zorro): Ooooch... eigentlich... nee...  
  
Sanji: Mann, Zorro, kannst du EINMAL von deinem Samurai-Irrsinn runterkommen? Mach den Kleinen doch nicht verrückt!  
  
Zorro antwortet nicht und lächelt leise Lysop zu.  
  
Ruffys Bande hat ihr Lager an einem tropischen Sandstrand aufgeschlagen. Aus Ästen, Decken und einer Luftmatratze haben sie eine Art offenes Zelt für Lysop gebaut. Zorro und Ruffy schichten Holz für ein Lagerfeuer, Sanji bereitet Fische zum Grillen vor, Nami geht schwimmen. Lysop, den Oberkörper bandagiert, läuft im flachen Wasser herum, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
Sanji: Sag mal, Lysop, spinnst du? Leg dich hin! Hat Zorro dir das beigebracht, nach fast tödlichen Verletzungen rumzurennen und im Meer zu plantschen?  
  
Lysop: Nö! Hat er gar nicht!  
  
Zorro: Wär nix Verkehrtes dran. Warmduscher!  
  
Sanji: Jetzt sag bloß noch „Frauenversteher", du Klotzkopf!  
  
Während sich das übliche Geplänkel zwischen Zorro und Sanji entspinnt, bückt sich Lysop nach etwas im flachen Wasser. Dann geht er langsam und in der Tat etwas wackelig zu den anderen zurück, bleibt neben Zorro stehen und drückt ihm wortlos etwas in die Hand. Dann lässt er sich auf seine Luftmatratze fallen.  
  
Sanji: Hier, dein Fisch, den kannst du gleich mit bloßen Fingern über die Flammen halten, damit alle sehen, WIE hart du drauf bist!  
  
Zorro sieht sich an, was Lysop ihm gegeben hat. Es ist eine rundgeschliffene blaue Glasscherbe.  
  
Zorro (geistesabwesend): Was? Ja, Sanji.  
  
Oh. Danke.  
  
Er sieht zu Lysop hinüber und erwidert sein scheues Lächeln.  
  
Sanji, der in diesen Dingen mehr Erfahrung hat als Zorro und Lysop zusammen, registriert den Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden, beugt sich über seine Fische und lächelt auch. 


End file.
